


如愿（1）

by Narcissusxhd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissusxhd/pseuds/Narcissusxhd
Summary: 不是个好故事，阅读需谨慎





	如愿（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 愿你如愿，愿我如愿。

00

 

 

王晰在这天的清晨收到了一个快件，快递员的声音还带着没睡醒的不耐烦。

 

“喂，是王晰老师吗，有你的快件，下楼来取一下吧。”

 

 

他心里的疑云一层又一层的升起来，脑子里转了一圈想不到是谁能给他送来什么，没缘由的不安开始在他心里发酵起来，膨膨胀胀地变成了一个松软的面团。

 

 

然后下楼，取件。

 

 

被送来的是一个不大的信封，轻飘飘的好像没有什么重量，王晰把它拿在手里掂了掂心里的不安又被放大了一倍。血液里的谨慎开始苏醒过来，他开始犹豫要不要将这个蓝色的不速之客拆封。

 

 

好奇心先于理智拔得了支配身体的头筹，男人用细长的手指给信封拆了封。

 

刺眼的红色纸片漏出了一角，可一角已经足够，他看着那两个他写了无数次的字被烫成了金色就那么板板正正的躺在那一片血泊当中。

 

 

旁边的四个字是陪葬，奇怪的名字，饱含寓意的名字，看起来就带着光明的名字。

 

 

确实般配。王晰在心里想，两个字和两个字加起来构不成美满但连起来的六个字却意味着大吉大利。他笑得多好看啊，原来的蓝白校服也变成了现如今的西装革履，细长白净的手指上还带着象征着婚姻契约的戒。

 

 

 

记忆的河水从山峦上冲下了滚滚的岩石，夹杂着泥土和碎草，冲垮了屋舍和家园。多年前的故事就这样劈头盖脸的砸过来，王晰觉得呼吸都哽在了喉咙里，像是寻求心理安慰一般他摸了摸左手无名指上的戒。再然后就是突如其来的恍惚，他发觉自己没有理由怨他。

 

怨他就那样一声不吭的走，怨他这么多年都音信全无。

 

怨他不肯陪着他成为失乐园中的终身信徒。

 

 

他明白自己的无理，雪白的男孩不该被这样的摧折。他确实该拥有更加风光的一生。

 

他只是不甘罢了，不甘他那一生都再与他无关。

 

 

01

 

“如果不是你，我不会去做那个背叛家庭的坏人。”

 

年长一些的男人伸出手来轻轻摸着少年柔软的发，男孩刚刚洗完头发梢上还带着滴滴答答的水珠。转身扯下瓷砖壁上挂着的白毛巾小心的将那颗漂亮的头颅包裹起来，他为他擦干头发。

 

老旧的教职工公寓电路年久失修，浴室吊顶上挂着的白炽灯闪了一下。条件反射般的高杨对着王晰这突如其来的柔情也瑟缩了一下。他在心里默念，太快了，真的太快了。

 

没管住心虚，也没管住唇齿，心里的弯弯绕绕随着蒸发的水汽跑了出来。

 

 

“老师，我们是不是......太快了点儿。"

 

他没细说是哪个方面，但是人世都看了一半的男人已经意会。

 

 

确实是太快了点儿— —

 

 

 

 

女同桌碰了碰高杨的胳膊肘说，你看新来的老师好帅啊。

 

高杨眯了眼，他近视又因为比同龄人生长的要高一些所以被排在了靠后的座位上。光从左侧的玻璃窗斜斜的映在黑板上，男人的脸变得更加模糊，他用尽了力气去辨认男人面容的全部却也只窥到了一双细长的狐狸眼睛。

 

两束目光在空气中撞了一下，高杨觉得自己的心脏少跳了一拍。

 

男人开始做简单的自我介绍，他说，大家好我是王晰，你们的新老师。不同于其他新教师就职宣言的乏善可陈，他的自我介绍太过简短，短到让高杨有些恍惚，刚刚那句低哑的话是男人在他的耳边小声的低叹。

 

 

像极了空山新雨后苍竹上带着的将落未落的露。

 

 

惊艳，他想。

 

这确实称得上一声惊艳。

 

 

身边的人忽然间又碰了碰他白白细细的胳膊肘，小声冲他喊，高杨高杨老师叫你呢。他回神抬头发现全班的目光都在他身上汇成一个小点，三十多个人三十多个眼神。盈盈的，疑惑的，冷漠的，等着看笑话的，形形色色。

 

强装镇定的咽了口唾沫，他将意识收拢茫然地看着讲台上站着的男人。高高在上的人似乎是洞穿了他的不解，他笑着开口。

 

“班长是谁？”

 

 

滴答，滴答。

 

露水从叶片上落下来，毫不留情地砸在男孩的心上，留下一个不深不浅的水渍。少年那颗忽上忽下的心瞬间就变成了一团雪白的宣纸，被打湿了，泡透了，揉皱了。心尖忽然就开始发酸，他开始埋怨台上站着的人，为什么要在这个时候叫他。接着又开始埋怨自己，为什么要自找这种难堪。

 

 

他磨磨唧唧地站起来，小声地嗫嚅，他说，是我。

 

“是我。”

 

“高杨。”

 

 

 

学生时代的生活好像是加了盐的白开水，寡淡又会时不时刺激一下你的味蕾。习题集在课桌的表面上堆砌起一座独属于你一人的长城，一场又一场无声的不见血光的战役悄无声息的打响。高杨躲在自己的瞭望塔里昏昏欲睡，公式一层叠着一层为他织成蚕茧，他闭上眼决定暂时向向本能屈服。

 

有人走了进来，他没注意是谁，只是耷拉着睁不开的眼。

 

 

然后— —

 

一个纸团被丢了过来，用的是随手可得的演算纸。他眯着眼睛把纸团展开，男人用钢笔写下的几个字像枯叶蝶一般安安静静的落在上面。

 

“注意休息。”

 

心里的白色屏障被破开，抽丝剥茧，蝴蝶振翅欲飞。

 

 它落在了王晰肩上，然后轻轻地抖了抖那纤薄又斑斓的翅膀。

 

 高杨觉得自己的心也跟着抖动了一下。

 

 “好。”

 

没人听见，只是他小声对着自己说。

 

 

02

 

南方的夏天总是多雨，梅子才将将熟透云彩就结成了顶厚的一团，不肯散去似的浮在每个人的心尖上。

 

高杨最近总是嗜睡，独自一人吃完午饭后就回了宿舍。宿舍里空荡荡的，倒计时的牌子还在墙上挂着死神拿着镰刀在身后撵着他们往前跑，每个人都在拼命，用尽全身的力气去求比时间更快一步，而高杨停下来微微喘了口气。

 

他没跟着他们一起蛰伏在图书馆里，蓝白校服一脱抽身钻进了早上未叠的被褥里。他在周末刚刚把被子晒过，上面还残留着阳光的味道。香喷喷暖融融，更让人昏昏欲睡。不由自主地他想起了那双狭长的眼睛，并不潋滟多情可他就是那样平淡又自然的点缀在你的心里。

 

擦不去，抹不掉。

 

 

是爱情吗— —

 

抑或是些别的东西，可都是毫无征兆的浸湿了他十几岁的生命，就像是那阵不期而至的雨。

 

 

闹钟响了起来，他睁不开眼。太久的睡眠不足趁着这次补觉全部反噬，磨磨唧唧半天才把衣服穿好，抬起手腕一看还差几分钟就要上课。

 

于是他就手忙脚乱的蹬上鞋，抓起书包就往外跑。

 

 

因为走得急他没注意到头顶上方那片乌黑的，厚重的云。

 

 

下午第二节课还没上完雨就下了下来，瓢泼的，盛大的带着一番要把天地冲刷干净的势头，就那样不由分说地降下来。教室里光线并不明朗，又没到放电的时间，高杨看着自己已经几乎模糊了的作业本开始怔怔的出神。

 

 

一罐不知道是什么的东西在他心里打翻，五味杂陈他觉得整个人都沉甸甸的，像是被灌了铅。这是种什么样的情愫呢，是他本不该有的非分之想，是浪漫情怀的过剩，是少年人荷尔蒙的无处安放。

 

可还是不该，怎么都不该是王晰，他心里想。

 

 

下课铃声将梦中人惊醒，他掩下黑色鸦羽般的眼睫，眼里的晦涩难明都在一瞬间烟消云散。想这些干嘛呢，他在心里想，还不如先想想没带伞怎么回去。

 

好在少年人胸膛里还有一团热火烧着，高杨把校服外套脱了下来顶在头上就向外冲去。

 

 

雨越下越大，不肯停歇般的是未断的筹谋。

 

 

热火被浇熄了一半，高杨全身都湿透了，他不得已只得在图书馆的屋檐下躲雨。可又不巧偏偏又吹了风，湿衣服带走了本来就所剩无几的体温，他像是被打湿的雏鸟跺着脚哆嗦得厉害。

 

 

 

一把伞从他的头顶上投下了一片浅灰色的阴影，高杨下意识的向旁边看去，狐狸眼的男人冲着他咪咪笑。

 

“怎么在这儿躲雨啊，小高杨。”

 

 他牵引着雨伞向前移了一步像是牵走了一片硕大的蘑菇云。然后他回头冲着高杨笑。

 

 “跟我回家吧。”

 

 

 滴答，滴答。

 

叶片上又落下了透明的水珠，男孩的心里又落了雨。

 

 

轻盈的，纷繁的，像梦一般的凄婉迷茫。

 

美丽凄清又惆怅。

 

 

03

 

王晰低下头吻去了男孩眼角的泪。

 

他低声问，高杨你哭什么。

 

“你在哭什么？”

 

男孩不肯说话，只是固执地抱着被子蜷在一边。

 

 

半个小时前，王晰带着高杨回了自己的家。虽说是家其实也没带几分烟火味儿，三十多岁的独居男人保持着室内的整洁已实属不易，和食堂教室构成王晰生活的三点一线，他绕着圈来来回回的走像是一只佯装舞蹈演员的圆规。

 

他有家庭，也有妻女，生活一片欣欣向荣。

 

步入婚姻殿堂之后就应该变得无情，对自己对爱人对身边出现的新的可能。王晰觉得自己没能修炼好这门必修课，他一个人在外面漂了太久做不到瞬间就转换角色走进老婆孩子热炕头的那座坟墓。

 

 

他遵循本能对着这个漂亮的男孩慷慨地奉献出自己的多情。

 

 

于是他带高杨回了家，手指灵活地拉开了高杨脖颈下的校服链头。

 

 

 

高杨比想象中还要香甜。

 

他只是愣了几秒，然后用一个拥抱对他的行为做了回应。他没害怕，却在年长者的吻落下之时下意识的闭了眼 ；他也没忸怩作态，却在胸口肌肤与空气相吻时深吸了一口气。

 

水珠顺着头发丝落到了他的脸上，又顺着脸颊滑下来，像极了一滴泪。

 

王晰伸出手，瘦长的手指勾起了蓝色校裤的裤边。

 

他低声问，高杨你怕痛吗？

 

脱去了平日里讲台上循循善诱的耐心，他的声音变得低沉沙哑带着与年龄不符的冲动。他低下身用脸蹭了蹭另一个人已然动情了的裆部，然后抬起头来看。

 

男孩只是红着眼，冲他摇了摇头。

 

 

 

拿惯了粉笔的手指伸入又抽出，带了小心翼翼地试探的意味。

 

带着抚慰性质的，王晰亲了亲身下人的耳骨。他家里没有润滑所以只能用手霜替代，扩张做的极其艰难，他的每一分推进都引来男孩呼痛的抽搐。

 

手指在那方火热柔软处屈起，研磨着他身体中细至毫厘的凹凸。 高杨失神的眼睛，点触时迅速蜷缩的尾椎，身前已经疲软的性器，一切的一切都仿佛是情欲给他种下的蛊。

 

他知道不该，这是婚礼进行曲中的弦外之音。可他也不管，执意要拉着自己的小孩拜一拜那欢喜佛。

 

进入的时候，不知怎么的他捂住了高杨的眼。男孩的腰肢纤细又柔软随着他的动作拧出了一个漂亮的弧度，像濒水的鱼一般他翻起了柔软细白的肚皮，高杨的的嗓子已经哑了，只是无声的流泪。眼泪大颗大颗的落在了王晰的掌心里手指上，顺着指尖沁入了那枚象征着忠贞戒指的细缝里。与女人的铮铮誓言，从此都不算数。

 

有些事情是宿命，逃不了就只能认输。

 

他认输，高杨也认输。

 

 

在如登云端般的余韵里，高杨又听见了那个声音。

 

滴答，滴答。

 

 

这次他没多想，他只是撑起身子，望着王晰。

 

 

“哥哥，我爱你。”

 

 

不是老师，是哥哥。

 

不是一夜情，是我爱你。

 

 

是少年一颗清清白白的心。

 

 

04

 

爱像是一颗遇风即生的种子，在高杨的心里长出了碧玉妆成一树高。

 

他不再克制，课上课下都是来自男孩的火热注视。他和王晰好像是在恋爱，又好像不是，感情和姿态都过于朦胧，他给了一丈王晰回他一尺，与众不同里还带着属于成年人的防备躯壳。

 

他不以为意觉得那也是情理之中，他们那点感情确实是在道德的悬崖上预备蹦极，惧怕太多。

 

怕众人眼光，怕天光大亮。

 

 

如蜉蝣一梦他一次又一次出入王晰的家里，抱着作业本提着帆布包。他执意用这种拙劣的做法去洗净自己身上的罪孽。

 

 

王晰身上有他迷恋的味道。

 

他说不清是什么味道，吸入肺里是凉的，让他总是想起山里青绿色的竹叶，只一眼就觉得凌厉，清风晓月都来入梦。

 

 

王晰哄他去洗头。

 

他站在他身侧，一手托着他的脑袋，一手拿着淋浴喷头，小心的调试水温。宽大的手掌将洗发水发出绵密的泡沫，他枕在年长爱人的掌心上，看着面前光洁的瓷砖上映出两人的轮廓，影影绰绰。

 

两个人都是沉默的，像极了两颗落在叶子上的露水。

 

 

高杨打破了沉默，他问道哥你这个还挺好闻的，什么牌子啊。

 

 

王晰朝浴室一角堆积了瓶瓶罐罐的地方努努嘴，就那瓶绿色的。

 

 

深绿色的瓶身，按压嘴处残留着一滴未净的白色。出奇的高杨觉得它与他心里对王晰的感觉对上了，这确实像是他会喜欢味道。

 

凉的，苍翠的，沁人心脾的。

 

 

多年之后，他和王晰已经多年不再联系，他仍然固执的用着那款洗发水。就像多年之前，男孩独自一人站在超市的货架上抬头向上看，伸手将那绿色的瓶子取下来的时候郑重其事。

 

 

那是他自以为的爱情纪念品。

 

**Author's Note:**

> （未完待续......）


End file.
